rejectedspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOX: Speed Run 4
https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yl43jpkm No Comment Reason: old Date: 06/03/2018 Timezone: 22:29:01 Time: 00:00:21.85 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/me8v2n9m No Comment Reason: old Date: 06/03/2018 Timezone: 22:31:35 Time: 00:00:22.57 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y92oggvz Comment: nothing special just did this in 20 minutes" Reason: video ends before going in the portal Date: 06/05/2018 Timezone: 07:57:47 Time: 00:08:03 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m7p9dv9m No Comment Reason: old run Date: 06/12/2018 Timezone: 16:36:06 Time: 00:09:07 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yvjg538y No Comment Reason: No video Date: 06/20/2018 Timezone: 03:24:01 Time: 00:05:13 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m3od2vwm No Comment Reason: No video Date: 06/20/2018 Timezone: 15:02:28 Time: 00:05:13 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zp0q558m Comment: Well then" Reason: No video Date: 06/20/2018 Timezone: 15:25:25 Time: 00:05:13 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr8e9x8y Comment: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss im pro 8th heu... yes" Reason: no video Date: 07/11/2018 Timezone: 10:52:02 Time: 00:00:22.24 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywp87o0z No Comment Reason: no video Date: 08/03/2018 Timezone: 09:56:36 Time: 00:00:24 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yo23kejz No Comment Reason: Playing on classic isn\u0027t allowed here sorry mate Date: 08/07/2018 Timezone: 08:48:46 Time: 00:18:26 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yvj9pr6y Comment: YouTube Mirror: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaDN_URs3Yc\u0026ab_channel=Zoom\r\n\r\nFirst sub 12 in NMS All Levels, pretty nice." Reason: oofed 23 Date: 08/12/2018 Timezone: 19:41:58 Time: 00:11:57.059999999999945 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z039jnez Comment: bad" Reason: don\u0027t know when you ended Date: 08/12/2018 Timezone: 20:32:22 Time: 00:00:28 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yvj9p86y Comment: bad" Reason: lagged before you could hit portal, don\u0027t know when you ended Date: 08/12/2018 Timezone: 20:35:08 Time: 00:00:25.75 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj4628gy Comment: e\r\nstream started late :/\r\n" Reason: recording late Date: 08/12/2018 Timezone: 20:37:41 Time: 00:00:26.27 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z11olq9z Comment: eh" Reason: can\u0027t tell when you ended (sorry) Date: 08/12/2018 Timezone: 20:45:40 Time: 00:00:15.59 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y92nonrz Comment: The video cut off so I added on 11 sec" Reason: video doesnt work Date: 08/19/2018 Timezone: 14:28:34 Time: 00:03:20 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zg7x7q0z Comment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xet2QCugMM0" Reason: wrong version of the game, please play the full version, not the classic one Date: 08/20/2018 Timezone: 22:32:37 Time: 00:09:38.57000000000005 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/me89x0qm No Comment Reason: Regular sr4 only. Date: 08/21/2018 Timezone: 16:57:31 Time: 00:03:55 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj41g3gy No Comment Reason: video ended too early to verify Date: 08/23/2018 Timezone: 22:56:08 Time: 00:00:27.41 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zp035kgm Comment: Quite random but I wanted to get into speedrunning and I enjoy ROBLOX, hopefully I\u0027ll improve this time." Reason: wrong version, don\u0027t play on classic. play on the newer one Date: 08/31/2018 Timezone: 16:15:19 Time: 00:02:5.043000000000006 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zx46rp5y Comment: PB" Reason: same issue Date: 09/01/2018 Timezone: 19:18:05 Time: 00:02:07 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zg7x05ez Comment: PB :)" Reason: started late Date: 09/01/2018 Timezone: 19:58:29 Time: 00:02:4.700000000000003 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr84gn4y Comment: sub 5:30! \r\nused 10 skip but messed up 14 and 16 so rip wr" Reason: oofed 3 Date: 09/02/2018 Timezone: 00:21:57 Time: 00:05:29.932999999999993 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y2qx0wjy No Comment Reason: oof? Date: 09/08/2018 Timezone: 16:12:58 Time: 00:16:56 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr815o2y Comment: It was a crappy run, but it\u0027s two seconds better than my last run, so I like it!" Reason: obsolete Date: 09/15/2018 Timezone: 00:43:58 Time: 00:02:08 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y6pd1jpm Comment: the game is bug if you do not wear clothes and sometimes you get the skin noob" Reason: error on video Date: 09/16/2018 Timezone: 21:23:04 Time: 00:02:4.3700000000000045 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03rv3oz No Comment Reason: ded Date: 09/17/2018 Timezone: 00:37:30 Time: 00:00:15.12 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr8ne07y No Comment Reason: got speedpad before recording started Date: 09/19/2018 Timezone: 18:55:09 Time: 00:02:2.8599999999999994 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yl4rlvkm Comment: Another WR ;)" Reason: Timer starts the frame you start running past the yellow line of level 1. Date: 09/26/2018 Timezone: 01:59:25 Time: 00:03:21.55000000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zx4owdqy Comment: I think im done for the day lol" Reason: Timer starts the frame you start running past the yellow line of level 1. Date: 09/26/2018 Timezone: 02:16:31 Time: 00:03:18.060000000000002 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yvjovn8y No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 09/26/2018 Timezone: 11:39:03 Time: 00:02:15.75 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zn409p8m Comment: Speedrun just for the sake of a proof of concept please ignore the awful OBS scaling" Reason: video doesnt work Date: 09/28/2018 Timezone: 04:36:30 Time: 00:22:17 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y89eo61m No Comment Reason: half the video was cut off and included a ton of content that wasn\u0027t the run. please change this for next time Date: 09/28/2018 Timezone: 06:02:48 Time: 00:20:17 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywpk2d9z No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 09/28/2018 Timezone: 17:47:15 Time: 00:02:9.189999999999998 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zx4o19ky Comment: This is my run for speedrun 4" Reason: obsolete Date: 09/30/2018 Timezone: 17:09:32 Time: 00:02:19 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yo26wdjz Comment: um please decline this run i got a better time" Reason: oof Date: 09/30/2018 Timezone: 21:14:32 Time: 00:02:3.430000000000007 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z51d9q5m Comment: what" Reason: Bruh Date: 10/01/2018 Timezone: 19:54:12 Time: 360:00:00 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd3w3lwz No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 10/03/2018 Timezone: 13:33:24 Time: 00:02:4.239999999999995 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y89j9g5m Comment: I was too into it so i kept running for no reason xd" Reason: video ended early Date: 10/03/2018 Timezone: 15:18:29 Time: 00:08:11.956999999999994 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y92l5jnz No Comment Reason: wrong version of the game Date: 10/04/2018 Timezone: 02:23:35 Time: 00:08:03 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd3w6l0z No Comment Reason: wrong version of the game Date: 10/04/2018 Timezone: 02:44:50 Time: 00:08:03 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y2q05kwy Comment: New PB" Reason: video removed?? Date: 10/04/2018 Timezone: 20:29:07 Time: 00:02:04 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03o9eez Comment: hello" Reason: hilarious Date: 10/05/2018 Timezone: 02:53:44 Time: 00:07:46 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y89jw01m Comment: 16 Level Run Reason: Old run, pre patch. Date: 10/11/2018 Timezone: 21:08:58 Time: 00:07:26 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr860j4y Comment: Hope you like" Reason: timer must be shown Date: 10/13/2018 Timezone: 00:18:09 Time: 00:07:09 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y92v2knz No Comment Reason: bruh it\u0027s still not a link Date: 10/19/2018 Timezone: 11:30:47 Time: 00:02:1.3499999999999943 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mk9k9q5z Comment: 2min 1sec 350-500ms" Reason: bruh that\u0027s not a link Date: 10/19/2018 Timezone: 11:41:03 Time: 00:02:1.3499999999999943 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y8989knm Comment: 24.18!!! " Reason: invalid video link Date: 10/19/2018 Timezone: 12:10:31 Time: 00:00:24.3 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zp0905gm Comment: noice run there. didn\u0027t take too long." Reason: invalid video link. upload onto a streaming website of some sort Date: 10/19/2018 Timezone: 16:14:06 Time: 00:00:25.88 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yo2pkv0z No Comment Reason: is fastforwarded Date: 10/20/2018 Timezone: 10:12:25 Time: 00:50:49 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03p9eez Comment: k" Reason: not even a full run Date: 10/21/2018 Timezone: 00:54:36 Time: 00:03:4.921999999999997 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd3d13wz Comment: I\u0027m not sure if I actually got a 7:12! My timer said 7:14, but the way I time myself is weird, so hopefully Zooms will be generous to me and get me back into the top 10." Reason: you can\u0027t have speed before crossing the yellow line in the start Date: 10/25/2018 Timezone: 00:23:11 Time: 00:07:12 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mk9kw25z Comment: got it back :D" Reason: missed lvl 1 speed boost Date: 10/30/2018 Timezone: 01:08:43 Time: 00:00:19.215 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zg7p6wnz No Comment Reason: ded Date: 10/30/2018 Timezone: 01:23:45 Time: 00:00:16.47 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m3ox1jwm Comment: Nice" Reason: missed level 1 speed boost Date: 11/05/2018 Timezone: 16:01:06 Time: 00:01:19.781000000000006 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yo2d9r1z No Comment Reason: spliced, you know what you did Date: 11/07/2018 Timezone: 17:48:55 Time: 00:01:57.129999999999995 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yvj0v96y Comment: this run good " Reason: started early Date: 11/12/2018 Timezone: 21:06:49 Time: 00:00:20.18 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zn4q54lm Comment: wasn\u0027t bothered to do splits, ill redo it with splits if i have to" Reason: video unavailable Date: 11/17/2018 Timezone: 14:55:39 Time: 00:00:28.967 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z11g77wz Comment: second speedrun 4 run" Reason: recording starts too late Date: 11/17/2018 Timezone: 21:55:36 Time: 00:00:22.32 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr8r5w8y No Comment Reason: recording starts too late Date: 11/17/2018 Timezone: 21:58:33 Time: 00:00:21.73 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zq395n1y Comment: world record 11/17/2018" Reason: recording starts too late Date: 11/17/2018 Timezone: 22:05:40 Time: 00:00:22.13 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywp65onz No Comment Reason: recording starts too late Date: 11/17/2018 Timezone: 22:11:43 Time: 00:00:25.5 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd31opxz No Comment Reason: recording starts too late Date: 11/17/2018 Timezone: 22:15:07 Time: 00:00:22.23 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y89xn4xm No Comment Reason: started too late smh Date: 11/17/2018 Timezone: 22:34:36 Time: 00:00:5.9 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y2qe6l7y No Comment Reason: you cannot have speed before crossing the yellow line at the start Date: 11/18/2018 Timezone: 13:16:38 Time: 00:41:40 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd3g81wz Comment: About 22 seconds 14 ms" Reason: Same video as your other 22.24, I am guessing you meant to say PC instead of Xbox One. Date: 11/20/2018 Timezone: 03:06:36 Time: 00:00:22.24 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zq3ew98y No Comment Reason: no video Date: 11/22/2018 Timezone: 12:06:25 Time: 00:02:14 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03n724z Comment: it\u0027s been a really long time that i played roblox but im still pretty happy with the time here\r\n\r\ntime: 2 Minutes 8 Seconds 058 Millisecond\r\n\r\nnot the best but at least i tried\r\n\r\n(Also i see that the video is VERY laggy and yes i use live split to timed it but i use windows capture so it just focused on the game and not timer)" Reason: video machine broke Date: 11/25/2018 Timezone: 12:11:15 Time: 00:02:08 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywpvv59z Comment: I\u0027ll try to improve this later but here\u0027s a time for now" Reason: a video of the run is required Date: 11/28/2018 Timezone: 00:51:57 Time: 00:19:33 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z11qko9z Comment: yay" Reason: run too late Date: 11/29/2018 Timezone: 04:14:36 Time: 00:01:59.349999999999994 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/me8ew30m Comment: ez" Reason: started late :( Date: 11/30/2018 Timezone: 03:03:26 Time: 00:01:58.97 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m3olwwgm No Comment Reason: already were on the speed boost before the run began rip Date: 12/01/2018 Timezone: 17:47:02 Time: 00:02:4.200000000000003 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y43g0gdz Comment: This run was pretty good, run starts at 0:25" Reason: run resubmitted Date: 12/02/2018 Timezone: 18:34:46 Time: 00:06:56.94 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywpv5g3z Comment: First Sub Twenty!!!" Reason: didnt hit the yellow on lvl 1 :( Date: 12/02/2018 Timezone: 20:12:12 Time: 00:00:19 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y2qjoqjy Comment: i make my best !!" Reason: video is sped up Date: 12/04/2018 Timezone: 15:22:18 Time: 00:02:10 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03jn1ez Comment: This Is My First Speedrun so if im a bit of a noob its all my fault I can improve " Reason: lags so I can\u0027t verify the end Date: 12/15/2018 Timezone: 04:24:50 Time: 09:24:30.339999999996508 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd3jj70z No Comment Reason: old run Date: 12/16/2018 Timezone: 14:25:01 Time: 00:07:25 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywpr58pz Comment: Not my best attempt but hey top 10" Reason: started your recording late :( Date: 12/18/2018 Timezone: 23:54:40 Time: 00:16:12.549999999999955 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y2qgr56y No Comment Reason: outstanding move, next time, include video maybe? Date: 12/19/2018 Timezone: 00:28:42 Time: 01:17:23.210000000000036 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj42763y No Comment Reason: another fantastic run good job Date: 12/19/2018 Timezone: 00:38:07 Time: 01:17:23.210000000000036 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03jkvjz No Comment Reason: impressive how you somehow shaved 8 minutes from your first run of any game ever, also your splits say you are the creator of splits.io, crazy! Date: 12/19/2018 Timezone: 17:04:05 Time: 00:05:17 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z51k5gnm Comment: I dont have many words but here is my speedrun. this is my first speedrun so not so evolved" Reason: video was deleted Date: 12/23/2018 Timezone: 02:21:43 Time: 00:02:7.890000000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mk9q955z No Comment Reason: duplicate Date: 12/24/2018 Timezone: 05:00:04 Time: 00:16:12.549999999999955 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj4w337y No Comment Reason: ded Date: 12/24/2018 Timezone: 22:48:55 Time: 00:00:14.63 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y43kee2z No Comment Reason: link doesnt work Date: 12/26/2018 Timezone: 13:28:18 Time: 00:01:16.070999999999998 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywpnnk3z Comment: yeet" Reason: no video Date: 01/01/2019 Timezone: 09:39:33 Time: 00:20:24.440000000000055 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m3okk6dm Comment: yeet" Reason: rejecting only because not sub 20 Kappa Date: 01/01/2019 Timezone: 10:06:19 Time: 00:20:00 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y43kk6qz Comment: I\u0027m well aware this is not a talent" Reason: not Sonic Colors, sorry Date: 01/01/2019 Timezone: 15:47:57 Time: 00:16:33.549999999999955 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yl4ld3km Comment: I started exactly at 25 sec. in game time " Reason: upgrade your CPU pls Date: 01/01/2019 Timezone: 20:18:07 Time: 00:02:7.549999999999997 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y89kn0dm Comment: My program that I recorded with crached so I don\u0027t have a videofile I\u0027m sorry ;(" Reason: need a video Date: 01/04/2019 Timezone: 10:28:04 Time: 00:03:43 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr825p4y Comment: Now the video link is there and I\u0027m realy proud of my time!" Reason: video started with speed boost Date: 01/04/2019 Timezone: 16:41:31 Time: 00:03:42.94 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zn4e64lm Comment: Hopefully good enough, couldn\u0027t get the quality any better sorry..." Reason: already had speed boost, frame rate too low Date: 01/04/2019 Timezone: 20:12:06 Time: 00:00:37.01 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y92kgr2z No Comment Reason: ded Date: 01/05/2019 Timezone: 06:03:58 Time: 00:00:15.68 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd327djz Comment: sorry for poor video quality :/\r\naccidentally turned off the timer instead of finishing it at the end but the time still counts, right?" Reason: I can\u0027t accept a run under 1fps, sorry dude Date: 01/06/2019 Timezone: 04:13:19 Time: 00:02:39.010999999999996 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y43kpn3z No Comment Reason: video removed Date: 01/06/2019 Timezone: 21:39:59 Time: 00:00:21 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/ywpg8x0z No Comment Reason: need to upload it to youtube, not send me your file name from your desktop Date: 01/10/2019 Timezone: 04:25:19 Time: 00:02:09 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y6pvrgpm No Comment Reason: same thing Date: 01/10/2019 Timezone: 22:42:51 Time: 00:02:6.111999999999995 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yvjl2g8y No Comment Reason: same thing Date: 01/11/2019 Timezone: 02:45:30 Time: 00:02:4.884 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zn42ox8m Comment: go to my channel there is a part 1 and part 2 cuz my recording spftware just stopped" Reason: need to provide a video link. Date: 01/11/2019 Timezone: 16:39:58 Time: 00:07:02 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m7pnd94m Comment: Nothing good, just wanted to be on the leaderboards. I don\u0027t have splits, sorry. Forgot to save them." Reason: youtube account closed Date: 01/11/2019 Timezone: 21:07:54 Time: 00:02:4.066999999999993 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zx4qlvey Comment: Not gonna lie, this is super laggy so I understand if you reject it." Reason: too laggy Date: 01/12/2019 Timezone: 23:27:34 Time: 00:02:10.664999999999992 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z518vrjm Comment: whats the point of 5 levels, there arent any skips" Reason: no skips bro, idk three skip might be possible but really rough now Date: 01/13/2019 Timezone: 01:52:50 Time: 00:02:0.7830000000000013 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yo20l75z Comment: Im good right?" Reason: wrong version of the game Date: 01/14/2019 Timezone: 17:58:13 Time: 00:07:02 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y436o82z No Comment Reason: duplicated run. If you send us the wrong time the first time, dont worry, we can retime it :) Date: 01/15/2019 Timezone: 07:12:08 Time: 00:14:45 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd3njdxz Comment: I\u2019m happy to get a pretty decent run here :D might go for this as lvl5 is a fun course with a lot of cool and great shortcuts lol" Reason: could you submit as one clip instead of all of the takes? Date: 01/15/2019 Timezone: 08:42:46 Time: 00:00:23.83 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m3oj18dm Comment: I didn\u2019t have a live split so I just decided to use my phone as a spot watch" Reason: duplicate Date: 01/22/2019 Timezone: 22:28:19 Time: 00:03:09 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y43l1v3z Comment: I didn\u2019t have a live split so I just decided to use my phone as a spot watch" Reason: duplicate Date: 01/22/2019 Timezone: 22:28:21 Time: 00:03:09 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yo2xr20z Comment: I started playing this game 2 days ago\r\n\r\nand this is my first speedrun submission to the site" Reason: recording started late Date: 01/26/2019 Timezone: 02:47:03 Time: 00:17:9.032999999999902 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z11nlnrz Comment: submitted the wrong category last time :P" Reason: dupe run Date: 01/28/2019 Timezone: 16:16:06 Time: 00:02:1.480000000000004 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mk910r5z Comment: subsubsub" Reason: was fast before the run started... sneaky Date: 01/28/2019 Timezone: 18:20:28 Time: 00:00:33.85 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr8x004y Comment: ik it\u2019s just a thing" Reason: not no major skips Date: 01/30/2019 Timezone: 21:20:24 Time: 00:00:26.6 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zg7o6kvz Comment: i don\u2019t remember how I did it though" Reason: no video Date: 01/31/2019 Timezone: 02:36:54 Time: 00:00:15.65 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03q20jz Comment: kappa i want to die kappa" Reason: too laggy, drops too many frames at end and all around to verify as WR Date: 02/01/2019 Timezone: 18:28:24 Time: 00:00:21.89 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj490dgy No Comment Reason: Note: Level 31 is Winner\u0027s Area. Starts on first input, ends on touching the white platform. Date: 02/02/2019 Timezone: 15:43:19 Time: 00:00:32.6 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zx4x10ky No Comment Reason: need to upload vid to youtube or some other site Date: 02/02/2019 Timezone: 19:27:31 Time: 00:02:7.430000000000007 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z51gqwjm No Comment Reason: duplicate Date: 02/02/2019 Timezone: 19:27:36 Time: 00:02:7.430000000000007 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj49n4ny No Comment Reason: started run late Date: 02/02/2019 Timezone: 23:20:51 Time: 00:00:05 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z51g97em No Comment Reason: didn\u0027t finish the level Date: 02/02/2019 Timezone: 23:30:35 Time: 00:00:25 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zn49oj8m Comment: 27:27.43 \u003E 18:36.93 im improving!\r\n(plays You\u0027re Too Slow)\r\n\r\nmuffed up the splits and now i dont have a Motherboard 2 time, rip." Reason: pics dont count as evidence Date: 02/07/2019 Timezone: 03:19:44 Time: 00:18:36.930000000000064 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z030gl9z No Comment Reason: the video link 404s, try youtube or streamable :) Date: 03/02/2019 Timezone: 00:46:19 Time: 00:02:3.1299999999999955 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z116wwjz Comment: these runs don\u2019t get much lower, yath last one was 21.87" Reason: duplicate Date: 03/02/2019 Timezone: 22:26:30 Time: 00:00:21.84 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y89n13wm Comment: This run is pretty good for my standards...could probably improve by 0.3 but that is probably my limit as far as the run goes...how the hell are people doing this 2 seconds faster than me." Reason: duplicate run Date: 03/04/2019 Timezone: 09:22:53 Time: 00:01:59.68000000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y2qr46jy Comment: Took a whole lot of tries because i am bad" Reason: run doesnt show the first .28 seconds, can you possibly reupload it with it included? Date: 03/15/2019 Timezone: 20:40:06 Time: 00:03:40.47999999999999 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd3p3jvz No Comment Reason: too laggy Date: 03/18/2019 Timezone: 20:23:51 Time: 00:02:6.299999999999997 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zq3n061y Comment: ESTIMATED TIME!\r\nSorry for the lag throughout the video, still trying to fix up my OBS for recording." Reason: Final Frame can not be determined. Date: 03/23/2019 Timezone: 03:41:38 Time: 00:02:2.299999999999997 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mr8pkxgy Comment: maybe i do the caulculations wrong ;-; just tell meh in discord" Reason: very laggy, try using an external recorder like OBS or bandicam. Date: 04/04/2019 Timezone: 18:42:59 Time: 00:03:41 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y92q47vz Comment: 12 yeras old lol this is easy for me" Reason: video was deleted Date: 04/15/2019 Timezone: 12:11:36 Time: 00:02:05 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zg75n00z No Comment Reason: video is sped up Date: 04/17/2019 Timezone: 04:52:44 Time: 00:15:30 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yl48pl3m No Comment Reason: duplicate Date: 04/27/2019 Timezone: 08:44:32 Time: 00:02:1.5400000000000063 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z03g099z Comment: A Speed Run 4 Speed Run." Reason: That isnt a link, thats a Windows Explorer address. I can\u0027t view it. Date: 04/27/2019 Timezone: 16:29:26 Time: 00:02:11.520999999999987 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y2ql48wy Comment: My first speedrun." Reason: you have to complete level 5 as well. Date: 05/13/2019 Timezone: 17:20:16 Time: 00:01:43.041 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yd689djz Comment: Speed Run" Reason: not a complete run Date: 05/19/2019 Timezone: 01:16:19 Time: 00:20:07 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zqrk1k9y No Comment Reason: video was removed Date: 05/19/2019 Timezone: 11:34:34 Time: 00:02:9.013000000000005 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y219wq5z Comment: 2nd Run For This Game!" Reason: Duplicate: Verification on other account Date: 05/25/2019 Timezone: 07:02:00 Time: 00:04:4.159999999999997 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zqrk2lxy No Comment Reason: duplicate Date: 05/26/2019 Timezone: 10:02:28 Time: 00:00:26.542 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yoj4jn5m Comment: old run" Reason: Old version Date: 05/31/2019 Timezone: 22:19:25 Time: 00:03:28.05000000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zp4qdpgz Comment: Fastest first 5 levels..." Reason: This run is sped up. Date: 06/05/2019 Timezone: 05:41:10 Time: 00:01:57.79900000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y41566ny Comment: as bayraklar\u0131 as as as t\u00fcrkiyem TR TR TR TR" Reason: L Date: 06/07/2019 Timezone: 10:03:01 Time: 00:02:08 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mk29421m Comment: My second run ever, OMG!" Reason: oof Date: 06/12/2019 Timezone: 16:28:00 Time: 00:08:31.279999999999973 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z1j113gz Comment: I beat the first 16 levels in 7:07.51" Reason: you did video editing i can\u0027t verify this bud :( Date: 06/13/2019 Timezone: 00:36:42 Time: 00:07:7.509999999999991 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zxk4d7em No Comment Reason: Video Non Existent Date: 06/14/2019 Timezone: 17:06:59 Time: 00:02:57.05799999999999 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mre89ogy Comment: My new and better speedrun." Reason: Video Non Existant Date: 06/14/2019 Timezone: 18:14:56 Time: 00:02:13.060000000000002 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y413gldy No Comment Reason: Copy Of Other Run Date: 06/18/2019 Timezone: 13:53:37 Time: 00:02:07 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y811q21z Comment: Hello" Reason: video unavailable Date: 06/24/2019 Timezone: 17:00:37 Time: 00:05:23.269999999999982 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m311114z No Comment Reason: didnt touch portal oofies Date: 06/25/2019 Timezone: 19:13:01 Time: 00:00:27 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mk223n5m Comment: Speed Run 4 5 level speedrun. Even though I got 188th, I\u0027m still happy. :)" Reason: xd Date: 06/26/2019 Timezone: 17:06:04 Time: 00:02:13 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yw44kwnz Comment: oof" Reason: cant tell when run end Date: 06/28/2019 Timezone: 20:25:01 Time: 00:02:06 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y811wg1z Comment: first run and probably needs re-timing from my stupid mobile timer x_x" Reason: run is too cropped in, can\u0027t verify Date: 07/02/2019 Timezone: 19:40:33 Time: 00:02:7.680000000000007 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m7qqexwz Comment: Resubmitting so somebody can review it." Reason: can\u0027t access clip also pls upload to youtube :) Date: 07/03/2019 Timezone: 20:14:30 Time: 00:00:39.007 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z0112d4y Comment: yes" Reason: yes Date: 07/05/2019 Timezone: 17:31:08 Time: 00:00:44.052 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z011groy Comment: My first Speedrun :D" Reason: duplicate Date: 07/06/2019 Timezone: 15:06:56 Time: 00:03:32 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mexxqg8z Comment: My first speedrun attempt." Reason: nice run Date: 07/06/2019 Timezone: 19:19:42 Time: 00:02:12.460000000000008 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zgkk50vy Comment: very easy" Reason: I believe this is the wrong video. Date: 07/06/2019 Timezone: 21:47:38 Time: 00:00:20 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yv361n8z Comment: My run had no deaths and took me 1003 seconds to complete the entire thing. Look, I didn\u0027t have a video but I got a screenshot if you look at the time in the corner" Reason: needs video proof, sorry Date: 07/11/2019 Timezone: 07:02:15 Time: 00:16:59 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y950vkez Comment: Beating my personal best by 30 secs. Finished the game in 970 seconds with no skips. A few deaths though" Reason: need full footage and correct version Date: 07/12/2019 Timezone: 18:02:01 Time: 00:16:10 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yojklldm No Comment Reason: can\u0027t tell when run starts due to unloaded character Date: 07/13/2019 Timezone: 18:28:59 Time: 00:02:8.685000000000002 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yw48732z Comment: Best video quality of 2019." Reason: cant find video Date: 07/18/2019 Timezone: 11:28:25 Time: 00:02:0.08100000000000307 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y41wd22y Comment: \u2501\u2501\u00ab?#1 ON XBOX?\u00bb\u2501\u2501" Reason: speed boost started before footage began Date: 07/18/2019 Timezone: 21:21:44 Time: 00:02:4.768000000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yw4dex9z Comment: this was an epic gamer moment as i had litterally not played the game for like acouple months and i got my 5 dimensions completed badge lol #12yroldgamergang" Reason: removed vid Date: 07/20/2019 Timezone: 07:26:39 Time: 00:15:56 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zqr44e1y No Comment Reason: You didn\u0027t do level 5. Oopsies. Date: 07/22/2019 Timezone: 20:53:53 Time: 00:01:45.019000000000005 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y21d6n6z Comment: Level 14 had a pause in the speedrun due to gamebreaking glitch. That was not caused in any way by me, it was just a bug which caused the yellow line to not give me boost." Reason: run started before video Date: 07/30/2019 Timezone: 20:10:40 Time: 00:07:20.579999999999984 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y81v8nwz No Comment Reason: vid unavailable Date: 08/06/2019 Timezone: 20:21:01 Time: 00:00:25.3 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z0164n8y No Comment Reason: vid not available Date: 08/12/2019 Timezone: 17:55:41 Time: 00:02:2.0430000000000064 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y6l64k6y No Comment Reason: vid not available Date: 08/12/2019 Timezone: 21:41:10 Time: 00:03:07 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z570q2dm Comment: A 02:02:76 run" Reason: obsolete Date: 08/13/2019 Timezone: 02:08:09 Time: 00:02:2.760000000000005 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m7qd8w4z No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 08/17/2019 Timezone: 14:33:01 Time: 00:02:5.078000000000003 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m31rr8qz Comment: gonna start running this category " Reason: obsolete Date: 08/18/2019 Timezone: 07:39:16 Time: 00:03:34.09 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z1jrpr9z Comment: Timed RTA." Reason: run starts on first input, not at speed pad Date: 08/19/2019 Timezone: 15:52:43 Time: 00:00:33.766 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yv310q6z No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 08/19/2019 Timezone: 23:55:39 Time: 00:02:1.3199999999999932 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mk2g1nlm No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 08/22/2019 Timezone: 20:34:37 Time: 00:00:2.95 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m7qdo49z No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 08/22/2019 Timezone: 20:34:42 Time: 00:00:2.95 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj3gelnz No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 08/22/2019 Timezone: 23:11:57 Time: 00:02:0.9500000000000028 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z017e84y No Comment Reason: no vid link Date: 08/27/2019 Timezone: 15:34:25 Time: 02:00:00 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yw4kdv2z Comment: didn\u0027t care about the splits" Reason: no vid link, please try to upload your runs on youtube Date: 08/29/2019 Timezone: 20:45:58 Time: 00:02:8.03200000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zgkrv20y Comment: didn\u0027t care about the splits" Reason: no vid link, please try to upload your runs on youtube Date: 08/29/2019 Timezone: 20:52:50 Time: 00:02:8.03200000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/mex4440z No Comment Reason: no vid link, please try to upload your runs on youtube Date: 08/31/2019 Timezone: 15:58:44 Time: 00:02:3.066999999999993 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/m3178lwz Comment: I set the timer late, so to compensate I added a second! Thanks!" Reason: obsolete Date: 09/08/2019 Timezone: 02:40:51 Time: 00:02:16.00800000000001 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yojr3xjm No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 09/14/2019 Timezone: 06:10:41 Time: 00:02:08 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/zgkdx6ny No Comment Reason: obsolete Date: 09/14/2019 Timezone: 22:04:22 Time: 00:02:5.840000000000003 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj3xwqoz No Comment Reason: Obsolete Date: 09/20/2019 Timezone: 02:14:09 Time: 00:02:09 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/yj3xeqdz No Comment Reason: wrong category Date: 09/22/2019 Timezone: 05:14:10 Time: 00:04:27.79000000000002 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/y210r5jz Comment: Sorry for the incessant tone that keeps playing. I don\u0027t know why that happened" Reason: obsolete Date: 09/23/2019 Timezone: 00:33:58 Time: 00:02:1.8199999999999932 https://www.speedrun.com/robloxsr4/run/z1j27ggz Comment: This is my first run :) ignore the end of the clip " Reason: obsolete Date: 09/23/2019 Timezone: 05:42:22 Time: 00:02:7.043000000000006